nanopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ascaris
'''Ascaris '''is a large country south of Carolia and west of Aurillia. It lies on the continent Pakalau on which it shares a long land border with Aurillia. History Imperial Ascaris Ascaris in it's modern form was founded when Emperor Alikana Foya (879-947) united various states that existed along the route of the great Ascaris River. Foya's state prior to this had extended merely to the edge of the jungle in which the river originates. He succeeded in uniting the states under one nation, to be known as Ascaris, under the condition that the states would be allowed to send elected representatives to a new congress, with Foya as the head-of-state. Foya stepped down from power in 937, and it was decided that he would be replaced by a council of 8 members elected by congress, who would then elect a Chairman, who acted as the head of state until his retirement. Republic of Ascaris Early Period The early years of the new government were mostly uneventful, both within Ascaris, and in world affairs. The country slowly grew and expanded, while heavy investment was placed in the economy. Modern Ascaris In 999, Perry Qoa was elected chairman. He immediately pushed his government to massively overhaul the economy and induce as much growth as possible. In 1003 the first interconnected transnational railway was completed, thus fully uniting and integrating Ascaris' economy, and turning the country into a modern nation. In 1006, Ascaris invaded Noulonia in Operation Kanak, which ended without bloodshed through the Treaty of Mariton. Geography Ascaris is divided north and south by the Ascaris River, the longest and largest river in the world, which flows from the jungles in the west of the country, through the Naija Desert, to the Nanhai Sea. At its mouth is the largest city in the country, Nilani. Demographics Economy Ascaris is a leading producer in agriculture, mining, oil production and refining, shipbuilding, and manufacturing. Agriculture Due to massive plantations in central Ascaris along the Ascaris river and it's tributaries, Ascaris is a leading producer of cocoa, melons, and apples. It also produces pumpkins, rice and wheat. Government The Ascari Government has three main branches: a congress, a council of advisers, and a Chairman of the State. Ascari Congress The Ascari Congress was mandated to have six members elected from each subdivision of the nation. They hold a vote on approving measures proposed by the Chairman of the State and may propose measures to the Chairman with a majority vote. Elections for representatives are held every 5 years, on years ending with 0 and 5. In each subdivision, the top 6 candidates who receive the most votes will be seated in the next congress. Subdivisions are generally added or removed when they have sufficient population, which is handled by the Council of Advisers, who are also responsible for running the elections and certifying the results. Council of Advisers The Council of Advisers is a group of 8 members, chosen by Congress upon a vacancy (retirement or death), who each specialize in a different area of governing, and are ideally experts in their area. The Council of Advisers then have the power to appoint a Chairman, who is independent of the council, to serve as the Head-of-State of the country. Aside from appointing the Chairman, the Council of Advisers serve to help the Chairman govern as efficiently as possible. Chairman The Chairman of Ascaris is the Head-of-State of the country, the commander-in-chief of the military, and the leader of the government. He serves from his appointment until his death or retirement, or removal by both 6/8 vote of the Council of Advisers, and 2/3 vote by the Congress. The Chairman can propose laws to the Congress, which are passed by majority vote. He is responsible for appointing high ranking military staff, and presenting a yearly economic to the Congress. The Chairman maintains a high degree of power, and is intended to not be the member of any particular political party, hence his removal twice from elections. Category:Countries Category:Ascaris